


Superman-Deku: World’s Finest

by Shidelhau



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidelhau/pseuds/Shidelhau
Summary: Clark Kent is accepted as a foreign exchange student at UA, and for the first time in his life is surrounded by people whose powers rival his own. Now in a land he doesn’t know he is forced to face off against threats both terrestrial and Kryptonian.Relationships undetermined, rating subject to change.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Last Son

**Author's Note:**

> The Superman elements of this story will be predominantly a more lighthearted version of Man of Steel, with some events taken from rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter will mostly deal with Clark’s origin and all that, expect MHA to become more relevant in the next one.

Johnathan and Martha Kent were no strangers to objects falling out of the sky. In a world of heroes and villains, massive city spanning quirk battles were almost expected.That is not to say however, that they were unsurprised when a massive fireball slammed into the field they were driving past. Johnathan began pulling over, as Martha lept from the car while it was still moving. Neither had particularly noticeable or combat oriented quirks. While in Johnathan’s presence, all plants grew faster and healthier, while Martha had marginally enhanced endurance. She could work perhaps five hours longer a day than a quirkless but otherwise healthy man. As a result, theirs was among the only family farms in Kansas still able to stay in business against the massive corporate farms that had moved in. 

“Hold up Martha, it could be dangerous!” Johnathan called out. 

“If it is, then at least I’ll get to die of something other than boredom!” 

Johnathan sighed and shook his head. “I swear to God, that woman is going to be the death of me,” he muttered as he trudged after his wife of three years.

Martha had by now reached the fallen object but rather than investigating further, as Johnathan had expected, she simply stood still and stared at it. Johnathan began moving faster at this sight, thinking there may well have been something very wrong if his usually adventurous spouse had been stunned into inaction. 

He drew up beside her and was stunned himself at the scene before them. A white and red object, in roughly the shape of a massive egg, perhaps two meters tall and one wide. “What in the Goddamn—” He was cut off by a shrieking hiss as the front of the pod opened, leaves of metal blossoming like a tremendous lotus. On instinct Johnathan moved between the egg and Martha, but as the steam cleared, he saw there was no need. There was no threat at all. Just a baby swaddled in red and blue.

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**

“WOOOOOOOOOOO!” Clark sprinted up the half mile Kent driveway slightly slower than sound, and quickly accelerating. Entire fields of snow blew away from him as his speed further increased until he was little more than a brown and blue blur to any observer. In 2.8 seconds he was at the farmhouse, his sudden stop creating a pressure field strong enough to make the entire building shudder. Ordinarily he would stroll up at a walk, admire the fields. Today was different. First semester was over, and he had done it. The UA Academy in Japan had accepted his foreign exchange application, and would fly him to Tokyo toward the end of the Summer. A waste of fuel to be sure, as he could fly there in a fraction of the time, but laws were laws. 

Johnathan came out to meet him, grinning broadly. “So I’m guessing they decided to let you in?”  


“How could you tell?” Clark asked innocently.  


“Probably the house shaking.”  


Clark glanced around sheepishly before nodding. “Fair enough.”  


“Well, come on inside, I’m not standing out here all evening.”  


Following his dad inside, Clark found the house brightly lit, an apple pie cooling on the counter. He had barely made it over the threshold when Martha came bounding down the stairs, before throwing her arms around him in a hug that would’ve crushed a couple ribs for anyone else. She didn’t say anything though. It was only now that Clark noticed both his parents were strangely solemn the entire time. 

Johnathan took hold of Martha’s shoulder. “It’s time Martha. He needs to know.”  


"Yes. Yes you’re right,” Martha said as she released him.  


“Come on,” he said to Clark, before going out the back door, both Clark and Martha following him toward the barn. When they entered, Johnathan picked up a chain connected to the floor and began pulling. Clark stepped forward and took it from him, lifting open a hidden cellar door with one arm. Inside was a two meter tall white and red egg.  


“What is this Pa? What’s going on?”  


“We found you in this after it fell out of the sky. Fourteen years ago. We were sure the government was going to show up at our doorstep, but no one ever came.”  


Clark stood motionless and silent for almost five minutes, wondering whether this was a joke or not.  
“You’re kidding right?”  


Johnathan stared at him, barely comprehending what Clark had just said. “Not even slightly. A friend of mine at KU is a professor in metallurgy, and I had him take a look. So far as he can tell, the only identifiable element it contains is carbon. Nothing else even appears on the periodic table which, in essence, means that it’s not from Earth. YOU are not from Earth.”  


Martha, silent throughout, chose now to cut in. “I know this may be... a shock, to say the least, but you are still our son.”  


Clark floated down next to the pod, and reached out to touch it. As he made contact a low growling hum began emitting from it as blue lights came on. _“Recognized: Kal-El. Reconfiguring.”_ Metal flowed like water, the egg began flattening and elongating, engines and a cockpit formed, and wings sprung out before curving forward. When all was said and done, it was the size of a small car.  
“Okay yeah, you’re serious. I’m a damn alien.”  


Johnathan snorted before replying, “Really? I hadn’t realized.”  


Clark got a look in his eye Johnathan had long ago learned to be wary of, as he turned his gaze back to the ship. “So of course you know what I’m going to do now.”  


“You’re not taking the space ship for a joyride Clark.”  


“I am absolutely going to take the space ship for a joyride Pa.”  


And before Johnathan could even respond he was already in it and taking off.  
 __

_“Hello Kal-El, it has been 5,113 Earth days since this vessel was last active.”_   


“What did you call me?”  
 __

_“Kal-El, it is the name your parents gave you.”_   


“And who are you?”  
 __

 _“I am Kelex, the onboard AI responsible for this vessel.”_  
The ship had reached the low stratosphere at this point, and was flying south at a speed beyond even what Clark could manage.  


“Where are you taking me?”  
 __

_“I have detected a Kryptonian vessel’s tracker at this planet‘s southernmost point, likely an old scout ship. Its archives, if functional, will spare me the difficulty of explaining who you are, and where you come from. There may also be useful fabrication equipment onboard.”_   


Clark was silent for a moment before asking, “Fabrication equipment?”  


Kelex responded without any tone, but somehow sounded exasperated anyway. _“Physiological scans reveal a massive increase in all systems. Estimating the forces you may undergo and exert daily, you will need something substantially more durable than what you are currently wearing.”_  


Clark considered this as they passed over what appeared to be a rainforest, which quickly gave way to grasslands and then to ocean.  
 __

_“We are approaching the signal. Prepare for landing.”_   


Clark was unsure of what Kelex meant by that, as she took the ship down so smoothly he wouldn’t have been able to tell they were descending if he weren’t looking.  
 __

_“We have a problem Kal-El. The ship is there, but scans indicate it is buried.”_   


Clark thought about this briefly before asking, “Is there anything but ice between us and the signal?”  
 __

_“No, it is completely homogenous.”_   


“Then we don’t have a problem at all. Don’t worry about it.”  
 __

_“Whatever you say...”_   


The ship touched down and opened. Despite wearing little but a leather jacket and jeans, the cold didn’t bother him at all. Behind him, a blob of metal flowed off of the ship before forming into an orb, and floating behind him. “Kelex? What’s that?”  
 __

_“I used the ship’s nanobots to make a form for myself.”_   


“Cool. Which way to the signal?”  


Rather than respond, Kelex simply began moving toward a glacier about the size of the Kent farmhouse.  


“Okay then, guess I’m just following you.”  


When they arrived at the base of the glacier Kelex stopped. _“Whatever you’re planning to do, do it quickly. My systems can survive perhaps twenty more minutes of this temperature.”_  


“Calm down. Depending on how deep it is, we’ll be in the ship before that.”  
Twin strands of red light sprang from Clark’s eyes, before flaring up into a single torrential column. Waves of heat seared away the ice, and they began moving down.   
__

_“A rather unexpected ability.”_   


“Discovered it by accident. Coyote went after one of our chickens when I was twelve, incinerated the thing while I was chasing it.”  
 __

_“Anything else I should know about?”_   


“Can see through most substances, lead being the exception. Can fly, but not as fast as the ship. Only other things that come to mind is my durability and strength.”  
 __

_“Durability?”_   


“Last time I felt any kind of physical pain I was crashing into the ground at Mach one. Lost control while I was flying.”  
 __

_“I see. This lines up fairly well with initial scans.”_   


As she said this, Clark ceased fire and walked up to the end of the tunnel, where a massive cavern was now visible. Inside was the scout ship, bigger than anything he had expected. “Holy shit.”  
There was a large hatch visible on the ship’s side, that opened when Clark approached. Kelex followed him inside and her orb form merged with a nearby console. The ship began to come online, but entropy had obviously set in, as lights flickered and rather than the humming Clark expected he heard a grumbling wheeze that slowly smoothed out.  
 __

 _“It’s a work in progress, but the self-repair functions and critical systems are effectively undamaged. It will take perhaps a week for this ship to be fully restored.”_  
The entire structure began shaking as the ventral engines fired, and the scout ship began moving up through half a mile of ice.  


“Effectively?”  
 __

_“Don’t worry about it.”_   


The wall to Clark’s left chose this moment to buckle and let several gallons of a mix of rust, carbon and oil pour out.  
 __

_“Too much. Don’t worry about it too much. It’s a two hundred year old ship.”_   


Clark looked at the console sharply at this. “So right now the only things keeping this ship from being permanently trapped under Antarctica are engines that haven’t been used or maintained at all for two damn centuries?”  
 __

_“...Possibly.”_   


“Wonderful,” Clark said. “Is there anything I can do to help get us up there?”  
 __

_“No need. We’ve already reached the surface. The stabilizers are just so corroded it still feels about the same.”_   


The shaking stopped quickly as Kelex set them down on the nearest stable ground.  
 __

_“I ran a system scan while you were whining about the ship. It has the fabrication gear we need. I also hacked into several systems pertaining to yourself and have already begun manufacturing clothing you need such as your uniform for this U.A. Any further items you need, I can begin as soon as you design them.”_   


Clark thought on this for a moment before a symbol above the door they entered through caught his eye.  
“Kelex, what is that?”  
 __

_“That symbol is a Kryptonian hieroglyph that roughly translates to hope in human language. It was the sigil used by all scout and colony ships. For this reason it was also adopted by the house of El.”_   


“Wait, didn’t you say my birth name was-”  
 __

_“Kal-El. Yes, it is your family’s crest.”_   


Ideas Clark had come up with for his costume floated to the front of his mind, with a couple small changes.  
“Where’s that fabricator at?


	2. Introductions

Johnathan and Martha lay awake in bed, neither saying a word, as they had for the last several hours. Both had fallen asleep and awakened several times, and it was almost four in the morning when the silence was finally broken.  
“Do you think he’ll be back soon?”  
Johnathan looked up at the sound of Martha’s voice before nodding. “Most likely. Not sure there’s anything on Earth that could hurt him anyway.”  
Martha still appeared uneasy, but said nothing else.  
The silence was again broken by a thundering in the distance. Both had heard the sound often enough to know what it was: a sonic boom. They also knew what it meant. Clark was back.  
Martha was out of bed and down the stairs in an instant, Johnathan following more slowly. Just as they made it outside, the very earth shook as Clark landed, the snow-covered ground cratering and being torn apart by his impact. They expected him to crawl out in the usual brown leather jacket and jeans, but instead he appeared in a blue bodysuit somewhere between metal and fabric, with a gold belt, red boots and cape, and a prominent S symbol across the chest. “The hell are you wearing?” Johnathan asked.  
“It’s my costume! You like it?”  
Johnathan and Martha both stared at him before Martha asked, “And exactly where did it come from?”  
“Aliens,” Clark said quietly.  
“Be serious here Clark, where did the suit come from?” Johnathan demanded.  
“I am. After the ship took off, its autopilot turned on and it took me to the south pole. There was an old scout ship there, and it had equipment that I used to make the costume.”  
Johnathan rubbed his eyes, before asking, “What happened to the ship you took there?”  
“I left it in the Solitude’s hangar. That’s what the scout ship was apparently called.” Clark told him.  
Johnathan’s eyes widened slightly at that. “How big is this thing if it has a hangar onboard?”  
“About the size of the Kansas Statehouse up in Topeka.” Clark said.  
Johnathan went silent, as he did the math. “Ninety thousand square feet? Ninety thousand goddamn square feet?! How did this thing never get noticed on a satellite or something?”  
“Previously it was buried under half a mile of ice, but even now that it’s on the surface it has a construction with a similar effect to a stealth bomber. It won’t get picked up by radar, and the thing has a reactive camo system, so someone would have to be specifically looking for it on a satellite image.”  
“Well that’s good to know. Last thing we want is the NSA showing up at our doorstep or something.” Martha muttered.  
Clark nodded as they made their way back inside, “Yeah, we should be fine for a while. Anyway, I also used the fabricator to make a bunch of street clothes that can take at least a decent percentage of the forces my powers cause. All in all, pretty good trip.”  
Johnathan rose, and picked up Clark’s backpack from where it had been left on the table. “Well, school may be out, but you’ve still got homework. Better get started on learning Japanese first thing tomorrow if you want to be able to speak like an adult while you’re away.”  
Grumbling, Clark took the backpack and floated up the stairs.

**6,100 MILES AWAY**

“You CAN become a hero.” Toshinori watched as the boy in front of him lost any composure he may have had left. Midoriya must have sat there sobbing for a solid five minutes. It was understandable given the kid’s obsession with being a hero but come on...  
As Midoriya began to recover, Toshinori helped him up, and guided him out of the alley before sending the boy on his way. The day had probably been a bit much for him, and it was far too late in the evening to start the kid’s physical conditioning. Almost as soon as Midoriya turned the corner, Toshinori’s phone rang. Taking it out, he looked at the caller ID before answering, “Principal Nezu? What can I do for you?”  
“Quite the performance this afternoon Yagi. You exceeded your time limit by about twenty minutes today. You really must learn to let other heroes handle such issues.”  
Toshinori winced at the scolding. Of all the heroes he knew, only Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Gran Torino could still make him feel like a schoolboy in detention.  
“My apologies Principal Nezu. It seemed like the right call at the time, and I stand by it.”  
“Of course. I cannot fault you for doing the right thing. But that is not why I have called you. A small increase in seismic activity has been detected near the South Pole, that lasted almost exactly ten minutes. The beginning and end of this event were sharp, like a switch being flipped. There was no buildup, and there were no apparent aftershocks. I believe it may be of unnatural cause.”  
“Have you examined images of the area?” Toshinori asked.  
“Yes,” Nezu said, “but an event so brief and so small is difficult to precisely track. I have a general area of two hundred and fifty square miles at best.”  
Yagi sighed and rubbed his eyes. “How does this pertain to me?”  
“I had hoped that you could use your connections at I-Island to get us access to their orbital scanners.” Nezu said. “They have the best equipment on Earth or in space, and use of their instruments could shorten this project from several days, if not weeks, to mere hours.”   
Toshinori nodded his assent, despite Nezu being unable to see him. “I am owed a few favors. I’ll see what I can do. Good night principal Nezu.” Hanging up, Yagi considered his options and ultimately elected to leave the requested call for tomorrow. He would also need to put together a training routine for young Midoriya, and that would take the better part of the evening.

**9 MONTHS LATER**

Clark stepped off the bus he had taken from the airport. He had been sent all relevant information on his host family and knew roughly what to expect. Single mother, one son, who was a UA hopeful just as he was. He began climbing the stairs to the Midoriya family’s apartment. Only as he reached the fourth floor did it occur to him he had forgotten the door number. Clark briefly considered using his x-ray vision to find the right room before deciding against it and sitting down in the stairwell to dig the folder he had been sent out of his backpack. The folder he had apparently left at home. Shit. Briefly forgetting his strength, Clark slammed his head back against the wall, leaving an indent in the concrete and shaking the floor. A short woman with green hair poked her head out into the hallway, and seeing him asked “Excuse me, but are you Kent-Kun?”   
“Yes... sorry about the wall,” Clark said as he stood.   
“Oh don’t worry. That kind of thing is nothing unusual. I am Inko Midoriya. Please come in!”  
Picking his backpack and suitcase up, Clark followed her in as he heard someone begin running up the stairs.  
Inko gestured for Clark follow her, and led him past a room that could easily have been either a bedroom, or a shrine to All-Might. Just as they reached the end of the hall, the door opened again, and a boy about the same age as Clark entered looking _thoroughly_ exhausted.  
Inko called over to him, “Izuku! Come meet Kent-kun.”  
Clark waved at him as a panting, sweaty, Izuku staggered down the hall before coming to a stop in front of them.  
Midoriya stood there for a moment before he mumbled something to the effect of “HiI’mIzuku,timeforbed,” and stumbled into the All-Might room.  
Inko appeared slightly upset until Clark chuckled at the look on her face and said, “Don’t worry about it. If he’s that tired I think we can forgive a slight lapse in manners.”  
“Thank you for your understanding Kent-Kun,” Inko said as she continued down the hall. “He’s been coming home like that almost every day.”  
“Every day?” Clark asked with a frown.   
“Yes,” Inko said as she opened a door at the end. “According to Izuku it’s because he’s been exercising after school, but... I can’t help but wonder if something might be wrong.”  
“If he’s suddenly started being substantially more active that could put a strain on his system. Could be he’s going too hard too early in his training.”  
Inko nodded. It certainly made plenty of sense.

The next month passed quickly. Far too quickly for Midoriya’a taste. He wasn’t going to make it, he never could have made it, there’s just not enough time! Izuku was so caught up in worrying over what would happen at the entrance exam he didn’t even realize he had just finished clearing the beach. Every piece of garbage still on the beach was piled up off to the side, waiting to be loaded and driven away. Izuku was halfway between cackling like a madman and sobbing as he climbed the pile, and at the top-

Screaming. Clark HATED the screaming. At home he had lived far from the city, and hadn’t had to endure so much of it without doing anything. Now there was nothing but screaming, and he heard it all, but couldn’t do shit because the laws of this country apparently prohibited human decency. It wasn’t all bad of course. He had become close with Midoriya in the month he had been here, and the kid was about the only friend he had made so far. And now, this morning, he hears Midoriya, far from the apartment, screaming like he’s having a limb cut off with a rusty pocket knife.  
 **THOOM!**  
Clark was a quarter of the way to Midoriya in under six seconds. He couldn’t go any faster in such a densely populated area. By the time he was getting close to Midoriya, the screaming had stopped. Clark’s heart was in his throat as he started the final one mile stretch. Tunnel vision set in as he saw Midoriya falling, from at least thirty feet. Then Midoriya suddenly just wasn’t there. With a sound of screeching metal Clark slammed headfirst into a towering pile of garbage, scattering it across the entire beach as he fell out the other side and sent up a dust cloud the size of a bus.  
“YOUNG MIDORIYA! STAY BEHIND ME!”  
 _“No goddamn way. That CANNOT, be who I think it is,”_ Clark thought as he pushed himself up off the ground, before turning to see an exhausted Midoriya next to... He was in civilian clothes, but there was no doubt it was him.  
“Kent-San?!” Midoriya exclaimed.  
All-Might turned to Midoriya with a raised eyebrow “I’m sorry what?”  
“That’s Kent-San, our foreign exchange student.”  
“Hi.” Clark said sheepishly.  
All-Might looked back and forth between the two for a moment before asking Izuku, “Did you tell him you were here?”  
Midoriya looked flustered before stammering out, “Wh-what?! No of course not.”  
“I heard him,” Clark interrupted. “Part of my quirk enhances my senses, so I heard him screaming. Would’ve gotten here faster, but I couldn’t break the sound barrier in an urban area.”  
“Sound barrier?!” Izuku and All-Might yelled at the same time.  
“Kent-San, you said you were fast but you never mentioned ANYTHING like that!” Midoriya said.  
“Yeah... kinda figured with the world we live in, the words fast and strong have to be used relatively.” Clark said.  
“You could hear Young Midoriya from across the city, yet you also say you have super speed? May I ask what exactly your quirk is?” All-Might called.  
“I call it Last Sun. I passively absorb and manipulate solar radiation to supercharge my senses and physical abilities. I can also directly project solar radiation in the form of a beam.”  
“But-” All-Might started.  
“Nope! My turn. Midoriya-San. What are you doing at the trash beach, with All-Might, at six in the morning?!”  
Both All-Might and Midoriya turned about the color of sour milk, as the number one hero began to steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I am SO sorry this took so long, it is actually inexcusable. I mean seriously, it’s just 2,000 words.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark learns the truth about One For All, as a new player enters the field.

This is bad. This is very bad. Toshinori knows there’s NO way he can get out of this. First Young Midoriya, but that brought him a protege. This can only end badly. Obviously there are much worse people to find out than a student, but the more people know, the harder it will be to keep quiet.  
“Well- You see,” Midoriya began stammering before All-Might raised a hand to silence him, and allowed himself to power down. “I have been training him.” Clark raised his eyebrows but remained silent, obviously recognizing that there was a story on the way. “My quirk has special properties that allow it to be passed from person to person and I had chosen Young Midoriya to receive it. His body, however required a great deal of physical training to be able to handle the power surge. As for my appearance, that is the result of a past injury that frankly, I would rather not discuss.”   
Clark looked severely embarrassed now, perhaps understanding that he wasn’t supposed to know any of this.  
“All-Might,” said Midoriya. “should we be telling him all this?”  
“The damage was done as soon as he arrived young Midoriya, there would be no point in trying to hide it.” All-Might turned back to Clark. “You are taking this remarkably well. Young Midoriya here was half convinced I was lying.”  
Clark nodded before saying, “Well considering we’re two guys who can break the sound barrier and walk off bombs, there isn’t all that much that can really seem unusual. So you can pass on your quirk. What makes that so much stranger than any other quirk? I mean for God’s sake there’s a top ten hero who’s a washing machine with legs. I’d frankly call that weirder than anything you’ve said tonight.”  
All-Might opened his mouth as if to respond, but nothing came to mind.  
“Well, I’ve got some preparing to do myself for the entrance exam. See you guys later!” Clark turned to the east, before taking off over the water.  
As Clark faded to a dot in the distance, All-Might powered up again, and pulled a follicle of hair from his scalp. “Now then. Eat this,” he said as he held out the the hair to Midoriya.

  
**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

  
Clark had no idea if he had enough power stored up for the entrance exam. This likely wouldn’t make much difference, but staying under direct sunlight until it was time seemed like a decent idea. As he flies, Clark thinks about what he’s learned today. He can’t say he’s not surprised, but at the same time it’s not all that shocking. Quirks have proven themselves capable of absurd feats time and time again. Not to mention his own heritage. “Kelex,” he says as he breaches the lower atmosphere, “What can you find about All-Might in earth’s databases? We’re looking for heavily encrypted files, likely several years old.” Kelex slides out of his pocket, where she had been disguised as a smartphone, and returned to her orb form to follow alongside him. _“I’ll do what I can, though I’m not sure what you hope to learn.”_  
“He was injured in battle at one point, and it was apparently serious. If there’s something still out there that could hurt him, I want to know in advance. It may pose a problem later.”  
 _“For you, this is unusually pragmatic. Why?”_  
“All-Might is currently the most powerful being on this planet. Someone that can hurt or potentially kill him, I think that justifies a little extra caution. However we do need to respect All-Might’s privacy. Do not record or tell me anything you find not pertaining to the injury.”

  
**Far away, mainland Japan.**

  
“Alfred, any word from Lucius?”  
The butler looked up from his book as Bruce entered the room.  
“Master Bruce, I implore you to reconsider this path.”  
Bruce’s jaw tightened slightly. “You know exactly why I can’t do that.”  
Alfred stood as Bruce turned to leave. “You have no quirk! You will be killed!”  
“Call me if Lucius or UA contact you, I need that suit ready by the time classes begin.”   
Alfred sighed as he sank back down. “Of course.”

  
Bruce moved through the hotel suite to his temporary workshop. There were still around thirty batarang units awaiting sharpening and polishing. As he reflected on Alfred’s words he thought back to his time in Tibet. It had been soon after his parents were killed, that a man calling himself Ducard had approached Bruce with an offer. Gotham had gone too long without a hero that wasn’t on the take from the Falcone and Maroni families. Ducard offered to train him to be that hero, citing his funds and newfound hatred for Gotham’s underworld as ample proof of suitability. Only nine years old at the time, Bruce had agreed. He spent four years with the League of Assassins, training, learning. On New Year’s Day, of the fifth year, they told Bruce to kill someone, a murderer from the village below, and he was almost killed for his refusal. Bruce had spent three weeks trekking through East Asia until he made it to the American embassy in Hong Kong. The most difficult part of the whole experience was convincing them he was in fact Bruce Wayne.  
“Master Bruce,” Alfred said from the door. “A package has arrived for you requiring your signature.” When Bruce didn’t look up, he continued. “The couriers are wearing Wayne Enterprises uniforms sir. And the crate is the size of a man.” For the first time in almost five years, Bruce allowed himself to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s shorter than usual, but this felt like the right place to end it.


	4. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the practical exam, sorry this took so long.

Unpacking, trying on, and in some cases adjusting the suit’s various components and specialized modules, such as the rebreather, was a tedious experience that took the better part of an hour. Yet it was simultaneously novel in every way. Bruce suddenly couldn’t help but feel like a child on Christmas. There was a note on the right gauntlet that said, “read the instructions,” in Fox’s clean handwriting, somewhere between cursive and print. Bruce had spent countless hours designing the suit with Fox over Skype, ultimately they had gone through 8 generations, and almost ten times that many individual models before settling on this design. At first they had based it off of a nomex survival suit developed for the army, but discovered it was too rigid, and made the decision to focus on armor plating attached to a more flexible undersuit. Bruce was just putting on the helmet when Alfred entered the dimly lit workshop with his breakfast, which was on the floor within a second of the butler's arrival.

“Goodness Master Bruce! Are you quite certain it’s a hero you’re trying to become?”

“You said it yourself Alfred, I don’t have a quirk,” Batman replied. His voice had taken on a subconscious growl as soon as the cowl fell over his face. “If I want to last more than one night, they have to be afraid.”

Alfred knelt to collect the shattered dish. “Well make sure you’re scaring the criminals and not the children they threaten. It wouldn’t do for an operation to go sideways simply because a hostage or some such is too scared of you to cooperate.”

Batman took off the cowl, his entire body relaxing as he did so. “Hopefully that won’t be a problem,” Bruce said. “Let me get changed and we can go.”

**8:00 AM, UA Academy**

“Wait, wait, wait. He had you eat his hair?”

Midoriya somehow managed to squirm and walk at the same time as he answered. “Just a strand.”

Clark was trying very hard not to laugh as he imagined Midoriya choking down a strand of hair while All-Might just stood there grinning. “Okay but seriously? Why would it work like that? I just don’t understand man!”

“And I don’t understand how you could possibly use solar radiation to fly but here we are,” Midoriya said.

“Yeah, fair enough. So. You feel anything yet?” Clark asked.

“No, All-Might said it would take a couple of hours though. I hope there’s enough time before the practical exam though. I’m not sure there’s any way I could do this without a quirk.”

“Powers aren't exactly a necessity,” a new voice came from behind them. Clark and Midoriya turned to see another young man, also American, who could easily have been Clark’s brother. “Bruce Wayne,” the newcomer introduced himself as if they should have already known this.

“Clark Kent. What do you mean by that? ‘Powers aren't a necessity.’”

“Most fights can be won without them. If anything they reduce one’s ability to analyze a given threat.”

“What about Midoriya-san here? He has a book full of notes on every major hero.”

Bruce nodded approvingly, “A habit I imagine he picked up before he was given All-Might’s quirk. Unless I’m mistaken and that’s not what you’ve been discussing for the past five minutes. But we both know that I’m not.” Bruce kept going even as both Clark and Midoriya protested. “You’re trying to keep it quiet, good move. I won’t say anything, but my silence won’t matter at all if you two keep talking about this in public.”

Bruce walked on ahead of them as Midoriya pondered what he had said. His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks as he stared at Bruce’s retreating back. “Did he just imply he’s quirkless?”

Clark froze as well as the entire conversation registered at once. “I... I think so.” “How can he possibly expect to get in without one though?”

Clark started walking again as he replied, “He seemed fairly confident, probably has a plan of some kind.”

Midoriya nodded as he followed. "It sounded like he has similar practices to my own. Maybe he's adapting a strategy used by one of the weaker heroes?"

"I mean it's possible, but planning could only get him so far."

**U.A Written Exam Hall**

Bruce moved quickly to his seat, toward the front and left of the room. He found himself next to a well dressed boy with glasses and blue hair.

"Morning, I'm Bruce Wayne." 

Of course Bruce had no interest in socializing, but Alfred put great emphasis on him making friends. Might as well honestly be able to say he tried.

"I appreciate your intent, but I am not here for socialization! We both have an exam to finish, and I suggest you focus on that!"

"Very well. My apologies," Bruce said, even as he thought, _"Excellent."_

The other boy saw fit to respond only with a curt nod.

Across the room, Clark and Midoriya had also found their seats, next to a blonde boy. Clark could feel the tension between the two without even using his powers.

Finally Midoriya glanced over at the blonde one time too many.

"Eyes to yourself Deku!" He snarled out under his breath.

"Deku? Doesn't that mean-"

"Please don't Kent-san. I'd really rather we didn't make a scene."

The blonde smirked over Midoriya for a moment before returning his eyes to the front of the room.

Whoever this jackass was, Midoriya was afraid of him. There were only a few reasons there could be for that.

"HEY BOYS AND GIRLS!" The exuberant voice bellowing over the speakers seemed to split the air. "THIS IS YOUR DJ LETTING YOU KNOW YOUR TWO HOURS HAVE STARTED! GOOD LUCK!"

**Two hours later.**

"ALL RIGHT LISTENERS! I HOPE YOU REALLY ROCKED OUT ON THOSE TESTS BECAUSE IT'S PENCILS DOWN!" A blonde man sauntered to the front of the room. "NOW WELCOME TO THE SHOW! EVERBODY SAY HEY!" He was greeted with an uncomfortable silence. "What a refined response… NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?! YEAH!" Again, the room was silent. Clark heard over 80 pairs of eyes simultaneously roll, just as Midoriya started his fanboy routine. "It's the voice hero! Present Mic!-"

"Shut up, quirkless little shit."

Clark had to consciously make the effort to keep his eyes blue. He glanced over at the Blonde kid. School ID from Aldera in his breast pocket. Katsuki Bakugo. Clark already disliked him.

"You're going to be participating in ten minute mock battles, to be scored based on how many enemies you can defeat in that time. NOW WE'VE GOT SOME GROOVY BATTLE CENTERS FOR YOU, SO HEAD ON DOWN ONCE I'M DONE! OKAY?!"

At this point Bruce was wondering why he kept trying to elicit a response. It obviously wasn't working. The kid with the glasses evidently agreed based on the way he was rubbing his forehead.

"NOW TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE SHEETS IN FRONT OF YOU, AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE RUNDOWN ON YOUR EXAM! THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF ROBOTS WAITING FOR YOU IN THE BATTLE CENTERS, OFFERING ONE TO THREE POINTS BASED ON DIFFICULTY! BUT YOU LISTENERS WON'T HAVE A PROBLEM AT ALL AM I RIGHT?!"

At this point Mic seemed to give up on getting anything out of them.

Blue hair stood up next to Bruce.

"My apologies for the interruption, but I have a question sir!"

Present Mic's face lit up so much Bruce could have sworn it was actually glowing.

"OH?! FINALLY SOME AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION FROM LISTENER NUMBER 7111! LET'S HEAR IT!"

"On the printout there are four targets but you only mentioned three! If this is a misprint, then U.A should be ashamed of itself! This is no way for the finest school in our nation to operate! AND YOU!" Blue hair bellowed pointing at Midoriya.

"You've been muttering this entire time like a simpleton! Have some consideration for your peers and be quiet!"

Clark started to stand up before Midoriya grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. A faint red haze seemed to drift from his eyes as he settled back into his seat.

"OKAY LET'S ALL CALM DOWN LISTENERS! EXAMINEE NUMBER 7111! THANKS FOR YOUR SUBMISSION! THE FOURTH TYPE IS WORTH NOTHING! IT'S AN OBSTACLE DESIGNED TO GET IN THE WAY AND IMPEDE YOUR PROGRESS! I'M SURE A FEW OF YOU COULD TAKE IT OUT BUT THERE'S REALLY NO REASON TO DO SO!"

Bruce listened as the competition began comparing the practical to a video game.

_"They're right. There are too many similarities for it to be unintentional. Likely it was designed this way to make it easier for middle schoolers to understand, using concepts they'd have become familiar with on their own."_

"Thank you sir! Understood!" Blue hair said as he returned to his seat.

"ANYTHING ELSE?! THEN LETS GET TO IT PEOPLE! SAY IT WITH ME, PLUUUS ULTRA!"

_"As expected,"_ Bruce thought. _"the written test was never going to be a notable challenge, and most of my potential classmates seem to be treating this as more of a formality aside from the one in the glasses and the kid with the green hair. I should easily score highly there. The practical will undoubtedly be the most difficult part of this entire plan. All intel I've managed to gather indicates that these simulated enemies have tolerances comparable to a high-end armored car. Difficult if I didn't have the belt, though not impossible. Robots are effectively computers with legs, so I should be able to take advantage of the A.I. given that they likely won't be particularly smart, not to mention that there's almost guaranteed to be some kind of control panel on each one. None of them should be able to take more than a single charge of explosive gel with proper placement."_ Bruce was pulled from his thoughts as the doors to the battle center opened. Immediately upon entering the area Bruce grappled to the roof of the tallest building in range, spending less than a second there before swinging in behind a three pointer and throwing four batarangs as he passed. One in each of the three eyes, and one in the right missile launcher. Unable to clear or even notice the jam without vision,the robot attempted to fire, blowing itself apart in the process. The first piece of wreckage had barely hit the ground before Bruce had landed on top of a two pointer, applied explosive gel to its head, and jumped clear. And so the ordeal began.

Clark meanwhile had taken a very different approach, blasting around the battle center at about half the speed of sound simply flying through any robots he found that weren't already being engaged by others. Every once in a while he'd slow down long enough to block any stray bullets about to hit the other examinees before accelerating back up to speed. Clark considered helping Midoriya, but knew that in the end it would just give the kid imposter syndrome. For his own sake, Midoriya had to do this on his own.

Midoriya couldn't do this. He should have known from the moment he found out he was quirkless that he couldn't be a hero. Even as he sprinted through the streets Midoriya couldn't think about anything but what he'd say to All-Might. To his mother. No. He wouldn't disappoint them. He would not fail.

**In the exam control booth.**

The judges were in disarray. From the moment they had realized that one of the examinees was quirkless they had been debating what to do.

"He's scoring, and he's scoring well, by all rights he should be accepted!" Ectoplasm yelled over the protests of the other heroes.

"That doesn't matter Ectoplasm, don't think for a moment he could do this without all that gear!" Eraserhead retorted.

"You act as if anyone could be doing this with it! Already he's shown agility on par with some related quirks, already he's shown the ability to think more critically, and faster than most police officers! Don't let the fact your quirk wouldn't work against him cloud your judgement!"

Ectoplasm was growing more agitated with every word he spoke until Eraserhead jumped back in. "You think that's what this is about?! He doesn't have a quirk! He'll be killed, and it'll be our fault!"

"GENTLEMEN!" All-Might interjected in his powered form. "young Wayne has as much right to be here as any other examinee. We will admit him if he qualifies, but he will be given no special accomodations in terms of scoring. Does that satisfy you both?"

Ectoplasm nodded as Eraserhead huffed out a "Fine."

"Excellent," All-Might said as he powered down. Throughout all of this however, Nezu had been completely silent as he watched the young man on the screen destroy three more two pointers without even touching the ground, before grappling away again.

**In the battle center.**

Twenty-seven, twenty-nine, thirty-two. Bruce kept counting even as he dodged between barrages of rubber bullets and metal limbs. As suddenly as the swarm had appeared the false villains dispersed. BOOM! At the end of the street Bruce was on, a leviathan of steel emerged, entire buildings collapsed as it moved. Movement at the base of it. Someone was trapped. Bruce forgot where he was, what was happening, as he walked into Crime Alley again, did nothing but watch, AGAIN. "NO," Batman thought as he forced Bruce to the back. "NOT ONE MORE." Batman disabled the grapnel's safety protocols and shot forward at forty miles an hour, before hoisting the girl over his shoulder even as he took aim again in the opposite direction and pulled them away as two blurs blasted through the air. One green. One blue. He landed about a block away as the robot fell, putting the girl down.

"Are you injured?" Batman was still at the front and his voice had taken on the growl.

At Batman's tone, the girl seemed to briefly freeze in place before regaining her senses. "I… I don't think so."

"Good," Bruce said, voice reverting to his usual, more amiable cadence as Batman retreated. "I have to go check something. See you later."

**THOOM!** Clark passed through the machine's chest like it was made of tissue paper as Midoriya crushed its head like a soda can, and hurricane force winds trailing after them sent it careening backward. Then he was falling. Midoriya had fallen about twenty feet when Clark caught him without thinking, causing inertia to jolt his broken bones.

"Damnit," Clark thought. "Good thing he's drunk on adrenaline or that would've hurt like hell." Clark began to look over Midoriya more thoroughly as they descended, using his x-ray vision to see the true extent of the damage. Every bone in his legs, and his right arm, was completely shattered. Some internal bleeding, in his right bicep. His femoral arteries appeared mostly untouched. "Thank God. That could've been much worse." Upon landing Clark had set Midoriya down.

By this point the adrenaline had worn off and he was starting to feel everything at once. "Kent-san… why does everything hurt so much?"

"Okay, don't freak out, but you may have several broken bones."

Midoriya winced as he shifted on the ground, "That li-ow- that lines up."

Bruce appeared by their side as if out of nowhere. "How bad is it?"

"Not good," Clark said "his legs and arm are all broken."

"I haven't had time to get used to the power yet. Can barely hold it," Midoriya said.

"Very nice, good job!" A voice rang out. Bruce and Clark turned to see an old woman making her way through the crowd handing out candy as she went.

"Medic!" Bruce called as he waved the old lady over. "Midoriya-san has multiple shattered bones and potential internal bleeding!"

"Medic?" Clark asked.

"Former hero by the name of Recovery Girl. Healing powers," Bruce explained, quieting as she approached.

"Oh my… did one of the robots do this?" "No," Bruce said. "It was backlash from his own quirk."

"I see. We'll have to work on that," Recovery Girl said, at the same time thinking, _"Toshinori, you moron."_

She leaned down to kiss Midoriya on the forehead, as he began to lose consciousness.


	5. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school. Time to meet some side characters.

**The Midoriya Residence**

The next week passed slowly, as Midoriya fell further and further into despair, despite all Info and Clark's efforts to help. This was hastened by his inability to contact All-Might following the exam, until one night at dinner Izuku seemed practically comatose.

"Izuku? Izuku? Izuku?!"

"Huh?" Izuku said as he looked up from his food.

"Are you alright? W-why are you smiling at the fish?" Inko sounded more panicked than concerned at this point.

"Oh, sorry! I'm fine!"

Izuku pretended nothing happened and resumed eating, prompting Clark and Inko to share a concerned glance.

After dinner, Izuku retired to the couch, where he began doing half-hearted bicep curls, seemingly lost in thought.

"The results should arrive today or tomorrow right?" Inko asked, obviously attempting to snap him out of it.

"Yeah."

"You know it's incredible you even applied!"

"Yeah." Izuku seemed to grow even more despondent with every subconscious reply.

As Inko moved over toward the door, Clark placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"I know you got in man. The judges had to have seen you try to save that girl. Even if the Wayne kid kinda pulled that out from under us."

"Yeah."

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you." It wasn't remotely a question.

Izuku finally acknowledged Clark was there as he looked up. "Huh?-"

He was cut off as Inko barged back into the room, tripping as she came through the door, before Clark caught her by the arm in a light blast of air and helped her regain her balance.

"Izuku, Izuku! It's here!" She thrust out a white envelope, addressed to both boys. 

Izuku sat still for a moment before taking the envelope and going to his room. Clark floated behind as he called out. "Where're you going with that? Mine's in there too!"

**Across the city, Bruce Wayne's Penthouse**

"Master Bruce," Alfred said from the doorway of the workshop, as he tried to avoid meeting the gaze of the batsuit's empty cowl. Even without the goggles down it seemed to watch him. "Letter for you from U.A."

"Leave it on the table, I need to finish fixing the grapnels."

"Very good Master Bruce. Grapnels, plural? I was unaware the spare had been damaged."

"When I disabled the safety lock to save that girl, the increased tension damaged the motor. I'm modifying them both to keep it from happening again."

"Of course. We'll be talking about that little stunt at dinner. If, of course you ever come out of here to eat it." Alfred had left the room before Bruce could retort.

Putting down his tools after a few minutes, Bruce moved to look at the envelope, and unsealed it with the edge of a broken batarang. Within it, he found a small disk, and a few sheets of paper. He paid the disk no mind and tossed it on the table, when it projected a rectangle of light into the air. A tired looking man appeared on the holographic screen. The pro hero Eraser Head if Bruce remembered correctly. _"Stupid name."_ He thought.

"Wayne," he began. "For the record, and for the sake of honesty, I was against this. You being quirkless presents a tremendous risk to both your life, and the reputation of the school should the former ever be endangered. But you had to go and pass, and do so in fifth place across all the practical exams and then tie for first on the written. You scored thirty-four villain points, and as per the judges decision, thirty two rescue points. As such we have no choice but to let you in. I am expecting you to fail out of hand, probably within the first week. Prove me wrong."

The light from the screen dimmed as Bruce began examining the sheets of paper in the envelope. Material lists, and instructions to get his uniform. He turned his eyes back to the hologram projector. That could have its uses. After packing it and writing up instructions for Lucius, he left the workshop for the kitchen. He was already dreading this conversation.

"I got in."

Alfred didn't look up from the stove. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Before the practical, no, but I underestimated the tactical abilities of my competition. Assumed they'd all be depending solely on their quirks to carry them through. During the exam it became obvious that there was much less room for error than I expected."

"Well done regardless. Now. Let's hear it. Why on Earth would you disable that safety lock? Least of all without the suit on."

"The girl was in danger-"

"It was a school's entrance exam! You know as well as I that there was no chance of her actually dying! You know as well as I that there were others who could have pulled her out if there was any actual threat! So what were you thinking?!"

Bruce's expression darkened as he turned away. "The situation brought back some bad memories. I wasn't thinking at all."

Alfred was silent for a moment, before turning off the heat and bringing two bowls of curry to the table. "When I was still in the SAS, I once spent some time in India. My company had been assigned to aid the local military in hunting down a sect of insurgents, attempting to overthrow the government. One of the native soldiers there had been serving longer than any of us. An old scout. At night, he slept on the ground, under his bunk. When someone in our company finally asked why, he seemed lost in thought. "Because it keeps the ghosts away," he said. We didn't understand what he meant of course. Many of the men I served with at the time had yet to lose their youthful aspirations of honor and glory. A few weeks later, we encountered a small encampment of guerillas, and had mostly cleared them out, when one of my teammates dragged their commander out of a tent. The scout recognized him. A traitor, who had gotten his brother killed. He tackled the man over a nearby precipice, and killed them both."

Bruce remained silent, chewing slowly.

"I am not telling you this story without reason. To be motivated and educated by the past is good. But to be ruled by it, made reckless by it; that can, and likely will result in the death of you, those of your allies, or God forbid both."

Bruce nodded, and continued eating.

"Look at me!" Alfred barked. "If you won't listen for your sake, then do so for that of the innocents you claim to care about. If you lose your mind any time you see someone in danger, you're liable to get them killed. Stay. Focused. Or people will die."

Bruce finally looked up. His eyes were hardened in a way that no fourteen year-old's should be. Batman's eyes. "Understood."

**April**

Clark and Izuku moved through the halls of U.A for the second time. Along the way, they encountered a familiar face from the entrance exam. He had however changed somewhat, his dark hair now dyed a visceral crimson, and styled upward into a flamboyant crown of spikes. Upon seeing Midoriya and Clark he perked up. 

"Hey! You're the ones who destroyed the zero pointer! I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" he bellowed.

"Clark Kent. I just transferred from the states."

"I-Izuku Midoriya."

"You guys had to have ended up in 1-A too right? No way you didn't with a manly hit like that!"

"Yes, we did. We've been trying to find the classroom," Midoriya said.

"Don't suppose you know the way Kirishima-san?" Clark asked.

"Sure do! C'mon!"

They rushed after Kirishima, and into the elevator. Just as the doors began to close, a hand shot in to hold it open, and the doors slid apart to reveal Bruce.

"Clark, Midoriya-san," the greeting was curt, but obviously not meant dismissively.

The other American stepped aboard with them before extending his hand to Kirishima.

"Bruce Wayne, good to meet you."

"Eijiro Kirishima!" he said, accepting the hand. 

"I saw you flying around on that wire during the exam, is that your quirk?"

"No, that was a piece of equipment. I don't have a quirk."

The silence inside the elevator was deafening. Despite the fact that Clark and Midoriya had assumed as much, it was still a shock to actually hear. Even more so for Kirishima. The redhead just stared in astonishment for a moment before a huge grin began to spread across his face. "You don't have a quirk and you just fought your way in anyway?! That's gotta be the manliest thing I've ever heard of!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Bruce gave a small smile, nodded once, and fell silent. A moment later, the doors opened and a short walk down the hallway put them at the door to Classroom 1-A.

 _"That's a tall door. Is it for accessibility?"_ Midoriya thought.

"Most likely," Bruce said.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep," Clark answered. 

Eijiro pulled the door open, and all four of them were greeted by heated shouting.

"Take your foot off that desk right now," 

"Huh-?"

"and stop disrespecting this school you moron!"

The argument was between two students toward the side wall of the classroom.

Bakugo simply smirked, obviously having fun with it.

"And why the hell should I care what you think you damn extra?! Where'd you even come from?"

The taller boy, the one from the exam with glasses and blue hair took a deep breath, and seemed to compose himself.

"I am Tenya Iida," he began, gesturing oddly. "from Somei Private High."

"Somei?! So you're a damn elitist eh? I'll have a great time blowing your ass to hell!"

"What on Earth do you mean? Are you sure you're trying to be a hero?!"

Both Iida and the Bakugo lost track of their argument as they both noticed the four who had just arrived.

"You two…" Iida started before walking- no, marching directly toward them and bowing deeply.

Kirishima not-so-subtly squeezed behind Bruce and went to his desk. "I am Tenya-"

"We heard," Bruce said.

Iida seemed to deflate before rallying.

"I must apologize to you for my conduct at the exam Wayne-san. You meant only to be polite, and as evidenced by the practical, were far more prepared than I gave you credit for. And you as well," Iida said as he turned to face Midoriya. "What is your name?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya."

"I reproached you for your muttering, but the end of the exam made it clear that it was simply a result of your observational skills. You recognized the true nature of the exam, and by that token, you are better than me." Iida bowed again.

"Oh! It's you three!" Said a voice in the doorway. It was the girl they had saved from the zero pointer. "I'm glad you all got in!" 

"Honestly I was kinda hoping it would come sooner. Midoriya-san was giving himself an ulcer worrying. But, All-Might did a pretty good job reassuring him," Clark said. "He managed to scrape seventh on rescue points alone."

"All-Might?" Bruce asked. "Why would he be in a U.A. letter?"

"Apparently he's working here for a while." Midoriya said.

"Hm. I got Eraser Head. Came in fifth, thirty-four/thirty-two. What about you Iida-san?" Bruce asked.

"I received sixth place and was admitted by Cementoss. Fifty-two and nine. But who's Eraser Head?"

"A pro hero who can disable others' quirks," Midoriya said. "He tends to shy away from attention. I'm kind of surprised you knew who he was Wayne-san."

"I'm not much of a fan, but I try to do my research anyway. Clark?"

"I came in first."

The word silenced the room. Almost every pair of eyes turned to look at Clark at once.

"One hundred thirty-two villain points, forty-seven rescue points."

A loud popping emanated from the other side of the room.

"WHAT?! THEY GAVE FIRST TO A FUCKING FOREIGNER?!" Bakugo roared, hands looking like they were on fire, as a small stream of firecracker sized blasts poured forth. "BULLSHIT!" He yelled as he jumped up out of his seat.

"Kacchan, calm down-" Midoriya started.

"SHUT UP DEKU! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOU SPEAK!"

"If you care this much about points you won't last very long," said a bored voice in the hallway.

The five by the door turned to see a tired looking man laying in a sleeping bag.

"What the…"

"You don't want to finish that sentence Kent-kun." The man crawled out of his sleeping bag and stood up, slurping down a packet of apple sauce as he went. Welcome to U.A's Hero Course. I'm Shouta Aizawa. Your homeroom teacher."

Most of the class made a sound similar to gasping and shouting "What?!" at the same time.

"It took you all eight seconds to shut up. That's way too high. It's a little sudden, but go to the locker room and change into your gym uniforms," he said, pulling one of the red white and blue suits from his sleeping bag. "Meet me on the field in ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirk Assessment Test is next, plus introductions to several more side characters. If you can't tell, I love Kirishima.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any thoughts! Even a little bit of substantial input helps tremendously!


End file.
